Betrayal
by MidnightCircus1243
Summary: Lucy is a girl who loves her boyfriend,Natsu dearly.One day,on a date a waiter named Sting Eucliffe sets his eyes on her and decides he wants her to be his. He kidnaps her and does dangerously naughty things to her. In this situation, will Lucy hold faithful to her boyfriend or be broken? Warning: RAPE,VIOLENCE!


**Authors Note: This is my first time writing a story in the Rated M category, so if you have any complaints or tips for me, feel free to express them.**

**WARNING! RAPE,VIOLENCE!**

* * *

Betrayal

...

On a peaceful day in Magnolia, I, Lucy Heartfilia, was walking down the streets on my way to my boyfriends house. I couldn't wait to to get there! Me and Natsu were planning on going out for a date today. He promised me it was going to be romantic.

I made sure to dress up for him especially nice. I had on a white mini skirt with frills and a blue, sleeveless sweetheart neckline shirt, with matching blue sandals.I wanted to make sure I looked good, because I loved him a lot. He was so sweet and kind, handsome, just the type of guy I liked, and anyone would go crazy for.

As I arrived at his house he came out wearing a rather... Natsuish style. He had on black capris and a orange shirt, with some orange converse shoes.

He walked up to me and gave me one of his signature grins."Shall we go?" He said trying to sound manlier then his voice actually was.

I chuckled and reached up to kiss him on the lips. He quickly responded. When I pulled away, I smiled up at him and enterwined my hands with his. "Yes we shall."

" So, where are we going?" I asked him. "That's a secret." he said smirking.

Finally There

Normal POV

...

"Wow! Natsu, this is amazing!" Lucy said, eyes sparkling and mouth agape. They were at a high class Italian restaurant.

"I knew you would like it." Natsu replied walking her in.

Once they had went to there reserved table, Lucy looked at the menu. Her eyes went big with shock."Natsu! How are we gonna afford any of this? I didn't bring this much money!"

"Lucy, calm down." Natsu placed a hand on top of hers squeezing it." I've got enough money, just get whatever you want." He smiled at her.

Lucy couldn't help but melt under his gaze, it was so soft and sweet, it immedietly relaxed her.

After a while of looking at the menu they finally decided what they wanted. Lucy raised her hand to call a waiter over.

"Yes, what would you like madam? asked the waiter. Natsu saw him staring at Lucy in a way he didn't like, and sent him a glare.

"Umm, yes, I would like the Fettuccini Alfredo with Chicken", please.

"And what would your pet like?

"Excuse me? Lucy said kind of confused. " This pink haired fellow, who's been growling at me for the past few minutes. Sorry if I am mistaken, I just assumed he was an wild animal."

"Natsu is not a wild animal! He is my boyfriend!"

"Sorry miss, I did not mean to anger you, he leaned down and kissed her hand. Making Lucy blush.

Natsu was glaring daggers his way, looking ready to pounce.

Natsu cleared his throat, rather loudly, and told the waiter is order." I-would-like-the-Bacon-Carbonara-please, he said gritting his teeth. The waiter wrote it down on his pad.

Before leaving he turned around and smirked. "By the way, my name is Sting Eucliffe. Remember it."

...

Once their food had been bought, they started chowing down, laughing occasionally and talking about random things.

"Excuse me, Lucy, but I have to go to the bathroom for a second." Natsu got up and walked to the bathroom. As soon as he walked in, he bumped into someone.

"Sor-" Oh,it's you."

Natsu grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall. "Look here, I don't ever want to see you near Lucy again." He threatened

Sting didn't look the least bit phased. " Your girlfriend is just so dazzling, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I will have my fun taking her away from you."He said smirking

"What did you say?" Natsu said venom seeping out of every word.

" I said, I will have fun taking a fistful of that pretty golden hair in my hands, and banging her nice. and . slow. Ohh, just hearing her call out my name makes me shake with joy!

Natsu eyes burned with anger as he took his fist and slammed it into Stings face.

"Stay away from my girlfriend, you disgusting piece of shit. If I see you near her,next time just be prepared to take in your last breath."

Sting pushed Natsu off of him and walked to the door. "We'll see if you hold true to your word." then he walked out.

...

At the table

"Sorry, I took so long, Lucy.I'm not really feeling well so I think we should leave."

"Okay, I just finished up anyways."

"Okay, let's go."

The next day

Lucy woke up, got dressed and headed out on her way to college. She was walking down the street when someone pulled her into an alleyway. She tried to scratched and pulled at him, but they had placed a cloth over her mouth, and she was slowly fading out of consciousness.

With a last attempt, she tried to yell, but the cloth only muffled her scream. After that everything went dark.

...

NATSU POV

Usually, me and Lucy would meet up at a certain point, and then walk the rest of the way to school together, but she wasn't here. I started to search for her, I checked at her house and she wasn't there. Then I walked around looking for her, and I smelt a faint trace of her scent. Ever since I was little I had always had a god sense of smell, I followed her scent till I reached a big white and blue house.

...

LUCY POV

I woke up, and tried to move my arms. They wouldn't move. Then I tried to move my legs. They wouldn't move either. When I looked, I saw my legs and arms were chained to bed posts. I started to recall what happened. Someone had kidnapped me! I looked around at my surroundings trying to find a way out.

I was in a big room, with a, what seemed like a kind sized bed, and small white couch, flat screen tv, and navy blue walls. Whoever had kidnapped me surely wasnt poor.

NORMAL POV

Lucy started to yank her arms and legs trying to get them to break fee from the chains. She started to scream, hoping someone would hear her.

" It seems your awake. Screaming won't help though, the windows are sound proof."

Lucy looked up to see who the kidnapper was. Her eyes widened in shock. It was the waiter! Sting Eucliffe.

"Seems you've realized who I am, huh?" Sting said, sauntering his way over to her. His bare chest showing. He only had on a pair of pants. Lucy blushed and looked away._ "He's pretty muscular."_

Sting smirked. "Like what you see?"

Lucy just glared at him." What do you want from me?"

"I want you" he whispered into her ear. Then he pounced on top of her and kissed her.

Lucy tried to pull away, but Sting pulled out a belt and hit her hard on the side. Lucy winced. " Uh Uh Uhh",Sting sung nodding his head. You have to do what I say, or you will be punished."

Sting leaned down once again and kissed her, this time, he pushed his tongue in. Lucy almost gagged at the slimy muscle moving in her mouth, but she just sat there and let him do as he pleased.

"Move your tongue with mine" Sting ordered. Lucy still just laid there. Sting took the belt and hit it hard across her thigh. Lucy screamed out in pain."I SAID MOVE YOUR TONGUE!"

He leaned down again and kissed her, this time she moved her tongue with his. She felt completely and utterly disgusted.

Sting pulled away from her mouth and started kissing his way down to down her neck biting in certain places. Lucy felt Stings hand inch her way up her shirt.

Lucy started flailing around. "NO! Don't touch me there! Please! Lucy started crying. She didn't want this man to see her body.

Sting ignored her cries and yanked her shirt off, her bra along with it. Lucy looked down at Sting. He was just staring at her boobs smiling.

"Keep your filthy eyes off of me" Lucy spat. Then Lucy spit in his face. Sting looked angry as he wiped the spit off his face.

"Naughty girls don't get rewards!" Then he took his belt and started lashing at her stomach. Lucy was letting out blood curdling screams. "Stop! Please Stop! It's hurts!"

...

Meanwhile Natsu had made his way over to the window, his last resort. He had tried to bust into all the possible places in the house. Finally he made his way to the last window he hadn't checked and saw Lucy getting beaten by Sting. He tried to bang on the window, break it, throw bricks at it, but nobody seemed to notice him. He was helpless. And since he didn't have his phone with him,he quickly ran away to the nearest police station.

...

"Have you learned your lesson now, bitch?" Lucy just sat there, silent tears running down her face.

Sting leaned in and started sucking on her nipple, while pinching the other. Lucy let out a deep moan. She was surprised at this, so she bit on her lip to try to keep moans from escaping. Sting smirked up at her. " Mmm, so you liked that huh?"

Sting started massaging her right breast, while sucking on the other one, nibbling on it here and there.

Lucy started crying more. She was ashamed that she had to try so hard to stop herself from moaning at what this man was doing to her. She hated to admit it, but it felt so good.

Suddenly Sting stopped. He pulled away from her. Lucy looked shocked at the loss of contact.

"What a slut. You miss my mouth that bad?"

"I-I'm not a s-slut!" Lucy said angrily.

" Well, I think it's time for me to feel good to. Don't you agree?"

Sting started unbuckling his pants. And pulled his member out. Lucy stared at it in horror.

"No! Get that thing away from me!" I don't want it. Please!"

Sting chuckled." Don't worry, you'll be begging for it later."

He took it and placed it in the valley on Lucy's breasts and started rubbing her breasts on it. Sting started moaning with every thrust.

"Get it off of me! It's filthy!" Lucy was thrashing her head around crying.

Sting just grabbed her head and held it still. As he continued moaning Lucy couldn't help but start getting turned on. Her body was responding to him in a different way, that her mind was. After a few more thusts, Sting came on Lucy's neck.

After Sting came off his high, he sat Lucy up, so he could get a better angle and positioned his member in front of Lucy's mouth.

Lucy looked up at him with pleading eyes repeating: " Please don't do this to me" over and over again.

Then with one swift movement Sting thrust it into Lucy's mouth. He started moving his shaft in and out her mouth. " Use some tongue" Sting ordered.

Lucy used her tongue and licked up and down his shaft, circling on the head. Sting was letting out loud moans. His breath turning shallow. Lucy could tell he was getting ready to cum. She had to mentally prepare herself for what was yet to come.

Sting did one last thrust and shot his hot cum into Lucy's mouth. When he pulled out, Lucy sputtered and coughed, trying to get as much of it out her mouth as possible.

Once Lucy had recovered, Sting ripped her skirt and ran a finger along her bit onto her lip to keep her moans from escaping.

"Come on Lucy. You don't have to hide your moans from me." Sting said,still rubbing her entrance.

He took his finger and moved the fabric aside,completely exposing her core. Lucy closed her eyes tight as she blushed from embarrassment.

Sting took his finger and pushed it into her tight hole. Lucy's eyes immediately shot open as and a loud gasp escaped her lips. Sting smirked.

He started thrusting in and out at a slow steady pace, seeing as Lucy was still not doing anything he slid in another finger and started to pump even faster.

Lucy bit on her lip as she tried to hold in moans,but she was failing bitterly. Small moans escaped from deep within her throat as he added a third finger.

"Mmm,just what I wanted to hear..."Sting moaned breathlessly.

More tears trailed down Lucy's face. She was so ashamed of herself.

Sting pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, staring at Lucy the whole time who was looking at him disgustingly. "It's time for the main dish now,don't you think?"

He positioned his erection in front of her entrance.

Lucy stared in horror. "Not there! No! I don't want your dirty shit inside me!I'm begging you don't do this to me! Why? Why are you doing this?" She couldn't help but let out a few more sobs. "Why are you turning me into some kind of slut?!"

In one swift movement Sting fit his member in to Lucy. Lucy screamed out in pain. She wasn't a virgin, but it had been years since she last slept with someone. Her and Natsu wanted to wait and make their first time together special.

Sting stopped." Don't worry Lucy, I'll give you time to adjust. I'm not a bad person." He whispered into her ear.

Once Lucy had adjusted he started slamming into her. Lucy tried to hold in her moans but it wasn't working. Then when he hit her sweet spot, she screamed out in ecstasy.

"Seems I've found your sweet spot." Sting kept pounding into her at a inhuman speed, making sure to hit that same spot every time. Lucy was screaming and clutching onto the covers. She threw her head back and let her orgasm ride through her body.

Shortly after, Sting came too. But instead of stopping, he kept slamming mercilessly into her body. He loosened the restrains on her arms and legs and flipped her onto her hands and knees.

He slid right back into her and started slamming his shaft into her womb. Then he started to slow down, a trecherously slow pace.

Lucy looked back at him, wondering why he'd stopped." If you want it, you have to beg me" Lucy had lost all sane thoughts. She just wanted to feel him back in her.

"Please! Please Sting! Fill me up with your hard cock! Slam into me mercilessly till I can't walk! I beg of you!

Sting started back slamming into her. He heard Lucy panting and moaning, and it was turning him on even more. "Yell my name, Lucy."

He slammed into her sweet spot. " Sting! God yes, Sting! Harder! Faster! More!

With every thrust she moaned Stings name and with every thrust he moaned her name.

After a few more rounds, Sting got a few more hits in before slamming into her and releasing all his cum.

He fell down on top of her and was breathing hard. She was too.

Lucy heard her phone ring and saw it was Natsu. Tears started to stream down her face. Realizing what she had just done. It was like she had no control over her body. She had just betrayed the boyfriend she loved so much. And she actually BEGGED for this man to rape her. She was to ashamed to call herself his girlfriend.

Sting shot her a look. "Your mines now. Mines and mines only. I'm pretty sure you know what to do." He whisper/threatened

Lucy nodded her head and sniffled.

She answered the phone.

"Lucy! Are you alright? I'm trying to get to you as fast as I can."

"No need to worry, Natsu. Sorry, but we're breaking up. From now on, you probably won't be seeing much of me."

* * *

**And now I'm finished with my first Rated M FanFic! Please don't hate me for making Lucy seem like a sleezy slut! She just wasn't in her right mind. Please FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND LEAVE REVIEWS! But no really harsh ones. If you didn't like it,please don't leave hurtful reviews. I would really like to hear people's feedback on this.**


End file.
